militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Allan Harman
| birth_place = Lismore, New South Wales | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Theologian | language = English | nationality = Australian | period = | tradition_movement = Calvinism | main_interests = | notable_ideas = | notable_works = | spouse = Mairi Harman | children = | influences = | influenced = }} Allan Macdonald Harman, (born 7 June 1936)Douglas J. W. Milne (ed.), Israel and the Church: Essays in Honour of Allan Macdonald Harman (2001). is an Australian Presbyterian theologian and Old Testament scholar. He has been described as a "well-known and highly regarded figure in Christian and especially evangelical circles within Australia and overseas." Early life and education Harman was born in Lismore, New South Wales, son of Rev Joseph Harman, minister of the Presbyterian Church of Eastern Australia and Jessica Harman. Educated at Taree High School and the University of Sydney, Harman graduated with a Bachelor of Arts in 1957. He then studied overseas, at the University of Edinburgh, gaining a Bachelor of Divinity in 1960, and Master of Letters in Hebrew and Semitic Languages, before going on to Westminster Theological Seminary where he achieved a Master of Theology in 1961 and later a Doctor of Theology. In 2003, he was granted an honorary Doctor of Theology from the Australian College of Theology.Adjunct lecturers on the Presbyterian Theological College website. Career After a pastorate of Geelong Presbyterian Church of Eastern Australia (ordained and inducted 21 March 1962) and studies in Philadelphia 1964–66, Harman was Professor of Old Testament at Free Church of Scotland College, Edinburgh, from 1966 to 1974, at Reformed Theological College, Geelong, from 1974 to 1977 and at Presbyterian Theological College, Melbourne, from 1978 until his retirement in 2001. He also served as Principal of PTC from 1982 to 2001, and is currently Research Professor at that institution. He has also lectured at Tyndale University College and Seminary in Toronto, Reformed Theological Seminary in Jackson, Mississippi and Kosin University in Busan, South Korea. Harman served as Moderator of the Presbyterian Church of Eastern Australia in 1978, transferring his ministry to the Presbyterian Church of Australia in 1981, Moderator of the Presbyterian Church of Victoria in 1989–90 and Moderator-General of the Presbyterian Church of Australia from 1994 to 1997. He is a member of the board of directors of the World Reformed Fellowship, and has been an editor of the Reformed Theological Review since 1989. He has been chairman of St Andrews Christian College, Tyndale Fellowship (Australia) and the Australian Institute of Archaeology, and is currently chairman of the Australian Defence Force's Religious Advisory Committee to the Services. He is a recipient of the Reserve Force Decoration. Harman has written commentaries on Psalms ( ), Daniel ( ), Deuteronomy ( ) and Isaiah ( ). He was also one of the translators of the New King James Version.New King James Version In 2001, a Festschrift was compiled in Harman's honour, on the occasion of his retirement and 65th birthday. Contributors included Richard Gaffin and Peter Jensen. In June 2010, Harman received a Medal of the Order of Australia for services to the Presbyterian Church of Australia. References Category:1936 births Category:Academic journal editors Category:Alumni of the University of Edinburgh Category:Australian biblical scholars Category:Australian Christian theologians Category:Australian military chaplains Category:Australian Presbyterian ministers Category:Bible commentators Category:Editors of Christian publications Category:Living people Category:Old Testament scholars Category:People from the Northern Rivers Category:Presidents of Calvinist and Reformed seminaries Category:Recipients of the Medal of the Order of Australia Category:Royal Australian Air Force officers Category:Translators of the Bible into English Category:University of Sydney alumni Category:Westminster Theological Seminary alumni